Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengence
by KingBeasta
Summary: After naruto clashes with sasuke naruto gets transported to Gotham but naruto is slowly dying but when he doesn't loose give up Batman rescues naruto thus starting a new chapter within his life Naruto x Batgirl Takes inspiration from justice league
1. Chapter 1

Bats, Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance

 **Summary**

After naruto clashes with sasuke naruto gets transported to Gotham but naruto is slowly dying but when he doesn't loose give up Batman rescues naruto thus starting a new chapter within his life

Naruto x Ace

Takes inspiration from justice league

 _ **'ll be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood, and The Fox Spy_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _(A/N: for those complaining about naruto being a pedo in Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend. Let me remind you komoe is a full grown adult and is one of the oldest teachers and no naruto is not stronger than accelerator you'll have to find out how strong he is compare to him in later chapters. Also im thinking of scrapping the poll mostly because there are stories i want to do so when im finished with this story i'll let you know)_**

* * *

A 12 year old Naruto who has a few scratches over his jumpsit glares Sasuke who glares back with his curse mark activated who also has various of scratches on his own Uchiha attire Sasuke is also seen glaring at him back. at one point he would he would call Sasuke his best friend but it seems like his teammates is truly trying to break the bonds they share by ending his life. But that look on Sasuke has on his face just angers Naruto, that look of hate and superiority as if he's lower than the Uchiha it's the same look that the villagers and shinobi give him all the time it's that very same look he was forced to group with.

No matter where Naruto was in the village he was treated with the sane exact look of hatred as if he commit a crime even his teammates Sasuke and Sakura look the same way. While Sasuke looks at him with hatred and scorn Sakura looks at him with annoyance and scorn as if he shouldn't be here. Naruto knew why the villagers and shinobi look at him with such hatefull eyes since he found out about Kyuubi it all made since to the blonde.

They don't see him as Naruto Uzumaki gennin of Konohagakure they see him as Kyuubi no Kitsune the Slayer of the Yondaime Hokage Naruto may had once wanted their approve and respect but those days are long behind him along with his childhood. After all would you still want their approve or respect after they literally had torture, mutilate, and nearly killed you on a daily basics thus making you spend the majority of your time in the hospital.

Kyuubi narrows his eyes from inside the mindscape **"Naruto it is clear that Uchiha boy is aiming to kill you.** " growled Kyuubi while he wasn't fond of his blonde jailer he hated the Uchiha more no actually he absolutely loathed The Uchiha Clan and this young Uchiha was no acception he simply hated whole clan. Kyyubi was so happy when he'd heard a fellow Uchiha had slaughtered the rest of them.

Naruto let's out a mentally sigh "yeah, I know Kyuubi. It's clear that Sasuke isn't being manipulated in any shape or form." thought Naruto.

Kyuubi couldn't help but to agree " **it seems like that pink haired friend of yours. Otherwise, she wouldn't had hide the fact that the Uchiha choose to left on his own free will not just that but she withheld important information namely that Orochimaru had given that boy the curse mark.** " said Kyuubi snarling in annoyance at the problem that the pinknette had caused.

Naruto couldn't really blame the Bijuu from being annoyed at Sakura he to was annoyed with her not trusting him hell they're teammates."Not only had she kept important about Sasuke which could've help me finish this mission alot sooner. But..Sakura even dare to use my nindo way against me." Naruto nartowing his eyes.

But something like Orochimaru had gave him the curse mark is something important Naruto couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Sakura's obsession over the arrogant. "Kyuubi, usually I wouldn't asked this if it wasn't necessary but...I'm going to need some of your chakra Kyuubi." said Naruto.

Kyuubi grins widely if Naruto could he would see the sharp canine fangs Kyuubi posses " **I figure you would Naruto but I suppose you might count yourself I am allowing you to use two tails worth of my chakra. I would allow you to use three tails worth but that would be too much for you and I'm sure you want to be conscious while fighting that brat!** " said Kyuubi with a dark grin.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at the Bijuu he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes "but why do you care if I'm conscious while using your chakra? Wouldn't you want to take over my body instead?" asked Naruto.

The fox themed Bijuu just grinned at Naruto " **I could but I would find it more amusing if you were to defeat the arrogant bastard. Seeing that Uchihas shocked face when he realize the knucklehead shinobi had defeat him.** " grinned Kyuubi.

Naruto lets out a mental groan "please don't call me that I hate that word." said Naruto he could almost see the orange fox grinning at him.

" **I know**." said Kyuubi with a grin.

Naruto glares at Sasuke "you really intend to leave the village for tratior don't?" asked Naruto with a growl as he said the word traitor as if the very word was poisonous.

Sasuke with his Sharingan spinning grinned "yes this pathefic village nothing left for me. I need power to kill Itachi and I won't let anyone get in my way from reaching my own ambitions including you dope!" said Sasuke in superiority.

 **Flashback**

Inside the Chunnin Exam arena Naruto could be seen fighting Kiba who has an arrogant and superior snirk on his face with his dog Akamaru transformed into a feral looking Kiba. Kiba grins at Naruto who's scowling at Kiba "it's time to show everyone who's the real top dog dope!" grinned Kiba "I'm going to be the next hokage not you loser!" grinned Kiba as he points to himself.

Naruto with a tanto in his hand in reverse grip just raises his eyebrow at Kiba "so, and." said Naruto in a tone he doesn't care what Kiba is talking about.

Kiba looks angry at Naruto not being affected by his declaration "what do you 'and' I just said I'm going to be the top dog and hokage you baka! Don't you care!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto's blue eyes pierces into Kiba's "because I don't care. Titles means nothing in the ninja world who cares about who's top dog or top of the class. Last time I check we aren't in the academy anymore Kiba. And I do not care about your dream why should your dream have any affect on me besides. Only a fool would follow an idiot like you and your pathefic attempts to taunt me. Listen and listen clear Kiba, I didn't join the chunnin exam or decide to become a shinobi to be a show off I choose this path because I want to be a the very first kenjutsu master Hokage. I want my kenjutsu skills to surpass likes of the Nidaime Hokage and the swordsmen of the mist." said Naruto in a cold tone leaving everyone shock at his statement.

Naruto then grins "besides anyone who needs their little pet to fight with them must be weak but then again I've never heard of a Inuzuka being an S-Rank then again your whole taijutsu and ninjutsu needs that pet." said Naruto.

Kiba growls in anger "that's it you're dead baka! Let's go Akamatu!" yelked Kiba missing the large smirk on Naruto's face.

Hayate let's out a sigh "idiot, 'cough' well this 'cough' match is over." said Hayate everyone turns to Hayate believing he is calling an idiot Naruto but they couldn't be more wrong. "Kiba you've just trapped yourself." thought Hayate.

Anko grins bellow "well the gaki gave up a good fight." said Anko watching bellow.

As Kiba and Akamaru perform their fang over fang and get ready to rip the blonde to shreds but just as they are 3 feet from Naruto they suddently stop in place shocking everyone except Hayate, Anko, and Hiruzen who are smirking "Uzumaki Secret Art: Trapped Prey Technique ( **Uzumaki Higi Waza:Torae rareta emono No Jutsu** ) you fell for my trapped idiot." grinned Naruto in pride.

Kiba looked in shocked as he and his dog are trapped in ninja wires "w-w-what the hell when did you get all these ninja wires set up!" yelled Kiba as he struggled but the wires suddenly tighten causing the two to bleed.

Naruto just stares at Kiba with a stoick expression with his eyebrow raised "why the hell should I tell you? A true ninja never reveals his secrets." said Naruto he then raises his right hand Kiba notices ninja wires wrapped around his fingers the blonde walks to the dog and points his tanto at Akamaru "now Kiba this what you're going to do forefiet the match or your going to have find a new partner." said Naruto in a threatening tone as he places the blade on the dog's neck but to make sure he get's the point across he puts pressure on the blade causing tge dog to bleed.

Kiba then begins to cry as he watches Naruto harm his dog he then bows his head "alright I forefiet just don't hurt him." pleaded Kiba after hearing what he wanted he removed the blade from the dog.

He then smiles "good that's what I wanted to hear." said Naruto he then relaxes his habd and all the wires fall.

Hayate comes down to the stadium he then let's out a cough "due to Kiba Inuzuka forefeiting Naruto Uzumaki is the winner by default. " said Hayate he then turns to Naruto with a smirk "nice bluff Naruto-san." said Hayate shocking the people in the arena who thought Naruto was going to kill Akamaru including Kiba.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "it was easy after all fear will make you do things Hayate-sensei." said Naruto he then walks away but the jounin and rest of the jounin notice he has a pain like expression.

Ino watches as Naruto, Anko, Hayate, and Hiruzen walk away enteting another room she couldn't but wonder what's wrong with her friend. The young still remembers when he went into her shop buying flowers for the dead Iruka she can still remember the dead look he had. Ino then follows after the jounin and Naruto.

Within the medical bay Hiruzen looks at Naruto with concern "Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Hiruzen with an expression of concern.

Naruto shook his head negatively he then gains an expression of pain as he grits his teeth "no, something is wrong Orochimaru did something to me but I'm not sure old man." said Naruto.

Anko, Hiruzen, and Hayate narrows their eyes at the mention of Orochimaru while Anko knew about Orochimaru being in the village because she'd fought against him and warned the Hokage "Naruto did he give you the curse mark?" asked Anko in a concerned tone.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, Anko-sensei but he did something to my ruin my chakra control." said Naruto.

Anko nods her head in relief that her student doesn't have the curse matk but she's still worried about the blonde. Hiruzen then narrows his eyes at the blonde's stomach "Naruto-kun remove your shirt I must check something?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto nods his head he takes off his shinobi black glove from his left hand revealing a scar on his hand he then unzips his jumpsuit revealing his long sleeve black shirt he then removes that piece of clothing revealing his whole torso left arm and right shoulder is covered in various scars.

( **A/N: he has the same type of scars Vash has** )

Hiruzen places his hand on Naruto's stomach revealing a seal placed over his own seal "Orochimaru most likely placed a Five Element Seal ( **Gogyō Fūin** ) on you to mess up your chakra flow." said Hiruzen.

"Can you remove it?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen nods his head and undo the seal but by doing so caused Naruto some pain. Hayate turns towards Naruto "are you okay?" asked Hayate as he watches Naruto get the wind knocked out of him by the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto nods his head as he pants from the pain at having Hiruzen hand slammed into his stomach "yeah I'll be fine I just need to catch my breathe." said Naruto.

Hiruzen, Anko, and Hayate nods their head leaving Naruto but three can't help but to wonder why Orochimaru decided to show up now of all times "I don't like this something isn't right. Orochimaru what are you playing at!" thought Hiruzen.

But judt as each adults go back to watch the next fight Ino walks into Naruto's room and she is caught surprised at looking at Naruto's shirtless scared body she couldn't help but to be left gasping. As Naruto turns he and sees Ino gasping leaving Naruto who's also shocked at seeing Ino both blondes just stare at each other in shock.

Ino couldn't understand who would possibly do this to Naruto after all he was nice, smart, and he never looked down on anyone but it also has to do with Ino having a large crush on him. How could Ino not have a crush on him he never ignore her or insulted her like others but it also helps that Ino finds him cute.

Ino just stares in horror and shocked "Naruto-kun wh-who did this to you?" asked Ino as she walks towards Naruto.

The blonde runs his scared hand through his blonde locks Naruto then releases a sigh "well I guess now you know why I would not be in school at certain time Ino-chan." said Naruto leaving Ino shock.

"Wait are you saying the reason why you miss school is because you were attacked!" exclaimed Ino Naruto nods his head "but th-thats cruel who would do something?" asked Ino who's inches away from Naruto staring into his eyes with her very own blue eyes.

Naruto then gains a scowl but not at Ino but at the mention of the people harm "cowards. Only a true coward would harm a child." said Naruto Ino then wraps Naruto in a warm hug shocking him but he soon returns the hug smiling at Ino.

 **Flashback Over**

Naruto open his eyes his features changed turning the blonde into more feal looking. Naruto just glares his crimson fox like eyes at Sasuke "so your willing to join a man who enjoys killing millions life and treating them nothing as if they are trash to be thrown away." said Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head negatively "no you don't understand the pain I've went through!" yelled Sasuke "and a orphan like yourself never could. While you were born alone I had my family taken away!" yelled Sasuke Naruto grits his teeth in anger.

Naruto vanishes from Sasuke view he then appears behind Sasuke "I don't understand what you've gone?" aaked Naruto he then gains an angry expression and kicks Sasuke in the back causing him to be launched back. Naruto charges at Sasuke with an angry expression he then buries his fist into Sasuke's face "give me a fucking break! You don't know what suffering even is teme! You spoiled asshole!" roared Naruto he then creates a kage no bushin and throws the clone at Sasuke.

the Uchiha quickly gets up " Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique ( **Katon:Hōsenka no Jutsu** )!" yelled Sasuke firing flames from his mouth.

The clone claps his hands "Water Release :Water Shot Bulley ( **Suiton:U~ōtāshottoburetto** )!" yelled the clone as he fires a large water projectile at the fire release jutsu both attacks collide creating a massive mist. Naruto then sends five clones at Sasuke who glares at the clones. Sasuke glares at the clone he hops over the first clone who charged at him while in mid air he kicks the clone in air. Sasuke digs into his kunai holder and throws two kunais dispelling the clones. As Sasuke lands on the water bends his back avoidind the punch thrown by a clone but another clone elbows him in the ribs sending him away.

Sasuke grits his teeth in annoyance "damn you Naruto and your clones fucking clones!" snarled Sasuke glaring at the clones.

The clones smirked at Sasuke "well we feel same about your sharingan Water Release: Double-Head Snake Technique ( **Suiton:Daburuheddohebi No Jutsu** )!" yelled the two clones they slam their hands onto of the water and creating two water snakes charging at Sasuke but just as the clones jump at Sasuke the Uchiha grabs the leg of the clone and throws it at the other clone causing both clos dispell.

Sasuke narrows his eyes as he searches for the real Naruto "above, left, right,.." trailed Sasuke.

Naruto who's under the water glares at the ravenette "Water Release: Water Snake Bomb Technique ( **Suiton:** **Mizu sunēku bakudan** **No Jutsu** )." whispered Naruto Sasuke is then left wide eyed as he's launched from the ground. Naruto rises from the ground and pulls out his tanto as Sasuke lands on the water he pulls out his own kunai.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he runs after Naruto.

Naruto who's holding his tanto reverse charges at Sasuke "Sasuke!" roared Naruto as the two get face to face the two have a furious battle neither giving up. Naruto slashes at Sasuke, the Uchiha blocks Naruto's blow both Uzumaki and Uchiha glare at each other. Sasuke headbutts Naruto while in a slight he kicks Naruto's knee causing him to buckle back with Naruto off balance Sasuke stabs Naruto in his ribs.

Naruto glares at Sasuke who's smirking as he twist the the the kunai in his ribs Naruto then retruns the favor by stabbing Sasuke in his ribs both gennin grunt in pain but Sasuke more so since unlike Naruto Sasuke is still unknown to extreme pain. The two then punch each other in the face causing each other to slide backwards.

Sasuke glares at Naruto "Why are you so determined to bring me back!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto glares back having a look of hatred which had shocked Sasuke "you want to know why I'm so determined? Fine I'll tell you the person you want to go for power is the same person who killed the Sandaime Hokage. The very same person who showed me kindness the very person who told me the importances of being a ninja is dead because of Orochimaru! While, he was some old man to you he was a grandfather to me! " yelled Naruto with tears coming down "you say I don't know what's it's like to loose a family well you're wrong the day I was born I had my parents taken away not just that but that Mizuki bastard killed Iruka-sensei who saw as a big brother! I watched that fucking bastard kill Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

He then removes his glove rolls down his sleeve showing the scars covering his whole right arm "you know nothing about suffering Sasuke-teme." said Naruto but through his whole rank Naruto had gain a chakra cloak and tail start to form he rolls down his sleeve and puts on his glove.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and runs at Naruto "I don't care what you say nothing will stop me Fire Release: Exploding Flame Ball ( **Fire Release:Kaen bōru o bakuhatsu sa seru** )!" yelled Sasuke but the Uchiha had begin to start using the curse mark level 2.

Naruto is let shocked as the fire jutsu had hit him head on it wasn't just that flames burning him what shocked him but it the fact the Sasuke's head is in coated in lightning and his hand is through Naruto's stomach. Naruto grits his teeth in anger as blood drips from his mouth Naruto slashes at Sasuke's face burning him eith Kyuubi's chakra cloak.

Naruto then let's out a pant "so, Kakashi-sensei taught you his lightning blade? Why am I not surprised." stated Naruto as he wipes the blood from his mouth.

Sasuke nartows his eyes with a smirk "what? Jealous dope?" taunted Saduke.

"Tsk, me jealous? No I'm simply stating how predictible you and Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about!" roared Sasuke glaring his sharingan into Naruto's slit crimson eyes.

"It's as I said both prodigies but still both pathefic in their own right." said Naruto he then get's on all four and charges at Sasuke, the ravenette charges back he knees Naruto in the face but Naruto then replaced by a log thus shocking the Uchiha "Uzumaki Sword Technique: Red Tides ( **Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Akashio** )." whispered Naruto he slashes his sword three times Sasuke let's put a cry of pain as he's slashed against his back, right leg, and shoulder in shift motions.

"Dammnit he tricked me not just that but he was able to sneak up against my sharingan." thought Sasuke with a snarl. But Naruto doesn't stop his assaualt he knees Sasuke in the back causing the Uchiha to scream in pain. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and burried it deep into his chest he then kicks the kunai deeper into his chest causing Naruto to fly back.

Sasuke then grunts in pain as two pairs of wings come out but the wings look like they are made out of fingers. Naruto get's up and activates the second tail snarling at Sasuke. The Uchiga narrows his eyes "great I don't have much chakra I must end the dope now Chidori!" thought Sasuke creating a black chidori.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Sasuke "it seems like Sasuke is low on chakra but so am I if it wasn't for that bone freak I could've ended this already." thought Naruto he performs the kage no bunshin have the clone creatw a Kyuubified rasengan "let's end it Sasuke!" yelled Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Sasuke grins darkly at Naruto I couldn't agree more dope time to die Chidori!" yelled Sasuke running towards Naruto.

Naruto run towards Sasuke "like hell that'll happen traitor rasengan!" yelled Naruto the two clash creating a power purple chakra out put both glaring at each other neither giving the other an upper hand. Sasuke continues to pour the curse mark chakra into his chakra while Naruto does the same with the Bijuu chakra but Naruto's eyes are left wide open as Sasuke's chidori is thrusted into the blonde's heart.

But even with a hand through his heart the blonde keeps fighting on "this won't stop me!" yelled Naruto with sere will power Naruto grabs onto Sasuke's arm and bring the Uchiha closer to him not even caring the blood coming from mouth or nose "this pain is nothing!" thought Naruto plunging the Kyuubified rasengan into the heart of the young Uchiha.

While inside the massive chakra sphere where Naruto's rasengan is drilling into Sasuke but on the outside a huge explosion goes off as both curse mark chakra and Bijuu chakra collide while the explosion vanishes Naruto and Sasuke vanish before Naruto could succumb to the world of unconsiousness Naruto watches as Sasuke is obliterate right before him.

 **Location: Gotham City**

Gotham City, home of some of the worst criminals possibily imagine and home to Batman, The Dark Knight, While the origins of Gotham City are some shrouded in mystery. Many millenniums ago, an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would one day become the central island of Gotham. It is alleged that while the warlock laid in a state of torpor, his evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with his dark, corrupt touch. By the warlock's own reasoning, he claims that he fathered the modern spirit of Gotham City and has even taken to calling himself Doctor Gotham.

A Dark figure looms over a criminal known as Victor Zsasz the dark figure glares at the insane man with no emotion this man is none other than Batman. The Dark Knight glares at the insane man he then wraps his hand around the man and slams him against a wall "Zsasz how did you escaped from Arkham!" demanded Batman in his usual cold tone.

( **A/N: Batman's suit looks like the one from Rebirth, while victor zsasz looks like from arkham** **city** )

Victor grins at Batman in an insane way not even bothered by the police around him "it was the Calendar Man Batman ahaha." said Victor.

Batman then hears a loud crash "Gordon, take Zsasz back to Arkham I'm going to check what that noise was." said Batman.

Commissionier Gordon raises his eyebrow at Batman "are you sure?" asked Gordon. Batman pulls out his grappling hook and takes to the skies "I take that as a yes." said Gordon.

While Batman glides through the sky he stumbles on a sight he never thought he would seen a child nearing death but this child is Naruto Uzumaki "he's dying the hospital are too far abd he needs medical attention fast." said Batman he presses some buttons on his gauntlet and Batman's Batwing appears inba matter of minutes.

He carefuly picks up Naruto and fires his grappling hook to the Batwing "don't worry kid I'm not letting you die tonight." declared Batman the only thing going through the bat themed hero is what could have happened to the child.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Bats, Foxss, Clowns, and Vengence is done. the next story ill do is There Is No Justice and then The Fox Spy.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.- 13**_

 _ **Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement - 10**_

 _ **First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu - 7**_

 _ **4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord - 5**_

 _ **5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure - 4**_

 _ **7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya -4**_

 _ **6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light. - 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Victor grins at Batman in an insane way not even bothered by the police around him "it was the Calendar Man Batman ahaha." said Victor._

 _Batman then hears a loud crash "Gordon, take Zsasz back to Arkham I'm going to check what that noise was." said Batman._

 _Commissionier Gordon raises his eyebrow at Batman "are you sure?" asked Gordon. Batman pulls out his grappling hook and takes to the skies "I take that as a yes." said Gordon._

 _While Batman glides through the sky he stumbles on a sight he never thought he would seen a child nearing death but this child is Naruto Uzumaki "he's dying the hospital are too far abd he needs medical attention fast." said Batman he presses some buttons on his gauntlet and Batman's Batwing appears inba matter of minutes._

 _He carefuly picks up Naruto and fires his grappling hook to the Batwing "don't worry kid I'm not letting you die tonight." declared Batman the only thing going through the bat themed hero is what could have happened to the child._

 ** _Recap End_**

Batman clicks a button inside the Batwing an image of Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth former British soldier and loyal butler to the Wayne Family. Alfred eyes shot opened in shocked as he see's the bleeding and burnt Naruto within the Batwing with Bruce Wayne who's also Gotham's Dark Knight. "Master Bruce who is that child!" exclaimed Alfred who's shocked sure being the butler of Batman isn't easy and he has been cahhught off guard multiple times but the man never thought he would see a child inside one of Batman's vehicles and at deaths door.

Batman with a stoic expression just narrows his eyes at Alfred "I'm not sure Alfred. When I was integrating Victor Zsasz I heard a loud crash so I left Zsasz with Gordon when I got to the site I saw the boy in a large crater." said Batman in a neutral tone but the dark knight was suspicious of the child he needed to know how he got those injures he that whole in his chest wasn't done by a weapon so it had to be done by a human but first the child needs medical attention.

Alfred looks sadly at Naruto he turned his attention on Batman "are you taking him to the hospital?" asked Alfred.

"No it'll caused too much unneeded attention. Alfred have a bed ready for the child and whatever you need to fix him up. From what I can tell he doesn't have much time so we can't waste any time." said Batman.

Alfred nods his head "yes of course Master Bruce but what about Gotham?" questioned Alfred.

"Robin can handle Gotham. He's already got a lead on the few bombs that Calendar Man, Mad Hatter, and Zsasz had set up." said Batman he then presses another button that cancels the call.

Naruto groans in his sleep "b-b-baachan." mumbled Naruto.

Batman narrows his eyes "baachan? That means grandmother in Japanese but his Japanese sounds ancient. Just where did you from child." wondered Batman he then presses on the engine passing through various buildings as he see's he needs to speed up. But thanks to being in the Batwing and not the Batcopter or Batmobile but thanks to them being in the jet it takes them no time to returned back to the Batcave.

Batman lifts Naruto not even minding the blood being poured on his suit he then rushes Naruto to the med bed where Alfred is standing. As Batman brings him to the med bed he removes Naruto's orange tracksuit jacket and black shirt they see his burnt skin but that isn't what shocked them. What truly shocked them is the gapping whole in his chest and the various scars littered his body. "Dear God what could've done this. To this child!" exclaimed a shocked Alfred.

"I'm not sure but we must be focused on the task at hands." said Batman.

Alfred nods his head "yes of course Master." said Alfred.

 **Time Skip**

After hours of surgery Alfred and Batman were finally able to stop the bleeding but while they were working on the whole in his chest they witness it began to slowly heal but at an incredible slow rate. But after they were able to stop the bleeding the two then began to start wrapping his left arm which was broken in three places. But once they finish fixing him up they had wrapping paper wrapped around his chest, he also had a cast on his arm which is due to his shoulder, elbow, and wrist being broken, and and IV into his wrist giving h the necessary nutrients that his body needs.

Batman then wipes away the blood from his mask. Alfred grapes a piece of white cloth and wipes away the blood and sweat. "Well, Master Bruce we were able to stop the bleeding to an extent and able to clean minor infections the only thing left to do is wait but there's something that puzzles me." said Alfred.

Batman mentally agrees with Alfred "the scars. " stated Batman.

"Yes, they obviously seem old and that troubles me the child is around Master Grayson's age which begs the question who would ha this child to such a degree and making the boy's torso and arms looking like battle scars?" wondered Alfred.

"I'm not sure but wherever the boy had came from makes both Gotham and Bludhaven look like Metropolis. And we never seen someone look like this in Gotham sure we've seen our far share of torture victims but never like this but something has me confused about where the child came from." said Batman.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Batman "what do you mean sir?" asked Alfred in a polite manner fitting the butler of the Wayne Family.

Batman then narrows his eyes "this child was carrying tanto a weapon ninjas and assassins use not just that but he was carrying kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, ninja wires, and papers that have the kanji of explode ( **爆発する,** **Bakuhatsu suru** ). What is exactly is a 12 year old child doing with these objects and the child's clothes seem outdated even if he was from Japan." said Batman as he glances at the sleeping blonde.

Indeed this child holds lots of secrets maybe these secrets can only be discovered by the greatest detective. But it is a good thing you saved this boys life this boy still has his life ahead of him." said Alfred.

Batman then presses on his ear "Robin are you there?" asked Batman.

"Yeah I'm here Batman where are you?" asked Robin as he's talking to Batman through the coms.

"I'm at the Batcave I'll inform you later Robin. Where are you and do you have any leads on the Mad Hatter and Calender Man?" asked Batman he knew Robin, Dick Grayson is wondering what's he doing back at the Batcave since he knew he was getting questions out of Victor Zsasz.

The Dark Knight then hears chuckling nervously over his com "well, your going to be shocked. They're at the Ace Chemicals. Calendar Man has bombs strapped to each of the various females who all appeared to be blonde and red haired." said Robin he could nearly feel the infamous bat-glare even though he's not even with Batman.

"How many hostages?" asked Batman.

"Around twenty." replied Robin.

Batman then walks over to to the Batmobile "that isn't good if Calendar Man or Mad Hatter even gets a little trigger finger the blast would take out everything within an ten mile radius. Is there anyone else with Calander Man and Mad Hatter?" questioned Batman.

"No just the two." said Robin.

"I'm on my way Robin." said Batman he then presses the com cutting off the connection. Batman then turns towards Alfred "Alfred, watch over the kid notified me if he wakes up." ordered Batman.

Alred nods his head at the sole heir of the Wayne family "yes, of course. I'll do my best." said Alfred as he watches Batman hop into the Batmobile. He then glances at the sleeping blonde child "just who are you child?" asked Alfred but all he got as an response was silence.

Naruto then begins to groans in his unconscious state "I-I-Ino."muttered Naruto.

"I wondered who this Ino person?" wondered Alfred.

 **With Batman and Robin**

Dick is fairly short for his age he appears to be around the age of 12-years-old, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he is an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. A caucasian male, he had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His Robin uniform was comprised of a red vest, forest green leggings, forest green boots, a red T-shirt and yellow gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a yellow stylized "R" symbol in a black circle was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He also had three yellow rectangular fasteners on the front. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. Robin wears a black stylized domino mask While sporting the mask, his eyes appeared completely white. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead.

"Have they made their made their move yet." asked Batman as he appears behind Robin.

The Boy Wonder shook his negatively not even caught off of guard by Batman silence walking since him being trained by Batman when he was only 10 years old. "So, what's the plan asked Batman?" asked Robin who stares at the two criminals from the shadows.

Batman scans the room he then notices Calendar Man wearing a purple cat like mask "Tetch is controlling Calendar Man. We do this carefully Robin one mistake can end the life of those hostages." Ordered Batman with his voiced laced with authority. Robin nods his head in agreement both Robin and Batman pull out a batarang and birdrang but these batarang and birdrang aren't the normal batarang and birdrang no these are a remote control thus allowing them to to control the direction of of their respective weapon.

Batman and Robin throw their weapons their the two control weapons and instead of hitting the two villains in the face it circled around within the building nails the two in the back of the head. The hit to the back of the head causing the two to hit the flooe face first Robin. Then pulls out a smoke pellet blinding the two villains. "So, the bat and bird has finally show up. I won't let you take my Alice and Red Queen away!" roared Mad Hatter.

"Awe, is the wittle man having a tantrum someone's been a bad midget!" said Robin a joking manner. But both heroes jump from the railing they were sitting on and jump down at the two criminals. Batman glided down towards Mad Hatter kicking him on the chest he then pins the man's face to the hard cold ground. Robin also uses his caped to glide towards Calendar Man while still in the air spins around and tosses Calendar Man into the air. The man who's obsessed with dates lands hard on his back he then releases a silent gasp as Robin had literally pounced on his stomach.

As the smoke screen clears up the girls are treated by seeing both the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder taking down their kidnappers. The knight of vengeance then handcuffs Mad Hatter while Robin removes the mask of the Calendar Man he then handcuffs the obsessed man with calendar. Batman turn towards Robin "Robin deactivate the bomb." ordered Batman in a cold tone, Robin nods his head he then clips the wire thus turning off the bombs connected to each of the girls each of the women looked at the two heroes with gratitude.

"You saved us!" exclaimed a blonde haired female with tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you Batman, Robin. You're my heroes!" cheered the red haired who is wearing face paint making her look like the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland.

"God bless you two!" exclaimed a blonde haired female.

Robin smiles towards the female "its no problem." said Robin he then hears sirens going off "and the boys in blue are here." said Robin the door then breaks down with Gordon taking charge the females then turn back to the bat and robin themed hero but the two heroes are no longer there.

Outside of the Ace Chemicals two heroes can be seen gliding through the midnight of Gotham with a full moon out. Robin then glances towards Batman "so why did you have to go back to the cave? Forgot your shark repellent?" joked Robin.

"There was a loud crash I went to investigate and I found a childchild with a hole in his chest in a crater. I took the child back to the cave to treat his injuries. Something isn't normal about that child." said Batman clearly annoying Robin's poor attempt to joke.

Robin raised an eyebrow "wait you found a kid in a crater! How is he even alive!" exclaimed a shocked Robin.

"I'm not sure this child also has various of ninja weapons on him not just that but he had various of scars littered across his torso and arm. " said Batman the two then drop to the ground and enter the mobile.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when the guy wakes up." said Robin who hops into the passenger seat of the Batmobile.

Batman then enters in the drivers seat "hopefully get some answers from this child but it is unlikely the boy would even be awake. Due to the blood he lost and whatever injuries he had before I found him." said Batman as he drives off.

Robin turn towards Batman"do you think he's an alien like Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl?" asked Robin.

"Its hard to say. his biology doesn't appeared to be different like Superman or Manhunter. So its unclear if he's actually an alien but Alfred and I found out that the child has a regeneration ability but its still unclear if he's a metahuman or an actual alien." said Batman but for some reason he doesn't believe the child is even a metahuman he feels like child is something else entirely something that him and the league has never seen before.

 **Location: Batcave**

Alfred watches the blood from his hands and face away he then turned his attention towards a table that held schematics of a motorcycle Alfred then gains a small smile on his aged face "I'm sure Master Grayson will be proud of this gift from Luciusfrom Fox." said Alfred.

Naruto then releases a loud gasp for air thus bringing the attention of Alfred. The butler stares in shocked at the blonde haired child. He couldn't understand the boy was almost dying literally just inches away from Deaths door. Alfred knee there's no way he should even be awake the child should still be asleep actually he should be in a coma at best but here at the very moment the child is wide awake.

Naruto then narrows his eyes at the strange cave he is but that's not what draws his attention is the roaring sound of strange roaring sound. But while the sound of the Batmobile is unknown to Naruto due to him never really hearing hearing the sound of a car but the only riding machine he has ever been on is a boat and running away from a train when he had to carry Koyuki on his back. Naruto attempts to stand up but he struggled due to his injuries are still fresh and his body is still in pain at the fight with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto then grit his teeth in frustration "damn it my body is still too weak to even move. Damn you Sasuke-teme." cursed Naruto he then watches as the Batmobile parked both Robin and Naruto step out of the car Batman just stares at Naruto with a stoic expression.

Robin stares at the scars at Naruto's upper torso he then glances back to his mentor "I thought you said he wouldn't be awake for three weeks are so?" asked Robin.

Naruto glares at the costume wearing duo "who th-ahhhh!" screamed Naruto in pain holding onto his shouder as he grits his teeth.

Batman just stares at Naruto with a stoic expression "you're still weak. Whatever happened to you nearly killed you." said Batman "just how is he alive. He had half of his heart and his left lung pierced." thought Batman as he stares at the mysterious blonde child.

Naruto looks around the strange cave he couldn't understand where he was he then turns back to Batman "who are you? Are you a follower of Orochimaru!" demanded Naruto.

Robin just stares at Naruto with a questionable stare "Orochi-what?" questioned Robin scratching the back of his head.

"Judging by the tone of your voice this Orochimaru is your enemy. Your confused and suspicious of us that is understanding after all to you we are strangers. I am Batman and this is my partner Robin and that is my loyal butler Alfred. Who are you how did you appeared in Gotham." questioned Batman.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and what the hell is Gotham?" asked Naruto.

Both Robin and Batman turned towards each other "wait so you don't know what Gotham is or us? Do you know who Superman is?" asked Robin.

Naruto shook his head negatively "what is the last thing you remember Naruto?" asked Batman he knew something was wrong when Naruto had said he doesn't know who is Superman is. After all everyone knows who the Man of Steel is.

Naruto released a sigh it was clear to him wherever wasn't anywhere in the element nation since everything in the cave look far to advance and the inky advanced technology he had seen was the chakra suits. " The last thing I remembered was fighting my teammate Sasuke you see I was sign to bring him back because he was trying to leave the village and join my villages enemy. We fought against each other Sasuke used his Chidori and I use my Rasengan. The last thing I remembered is being encased in a powerful chakra dome Sasuke had run his Chidori in my chest and did the same with my Rasengan before I went unconscious I saw Sasuke being ripped apart." said Naruto Robin and Alfred look in shock at his story.

But Batman had an unreadable look " what village are you from, who's your leader, and what is this chakra you speak of." asked Batman.

Naruto sighs he knew he was in no position to refused after all his body was incredibly weak and his chakra still hasn't been recovered " I live in the village of Konohagakure and my leader is Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience." said Naruto.

Batman hums to himself "so this chakra isn't just an energy that is used for offensive attacks but also is the energy your body correct?" asked Batman nods his head shocked that the bat themed hero understood chakra. "It is clear to me when you and this sasuke had clashed both of your respectable attacks had collide had ripped into the fabric and space and had brought to this world while it had killed Sasuke it seemed to send you here. I doubt there's any way for you to returned." said Batman.

Robin turns towards Batman with a confused look "why you say that couldn't you have a machine built?" asked Robin Naruto agrees with the Boy Wonder.

Batman shook his negatively "no because we don't know where his world is since there are multiple worlds all we know we could be sending to an alternate world also it seems like the only possible way for you to returned would be to create the same power input but that wouldn't be possible because you are the only one in this world who posses chakra." said Batman.

The Dark Knight watches as Naruto's became wide from shock that he's stuck in this world "Naruto what do you plan to do now?" asked Robin.

"I don't know." muttered Naruto not sure what to do.

Alfred looks at the young shinobi with a look of sadness he then turns towards Batman "Batman perhaps Master Uzumaki can live here after all he has no where to stay. I know you are thinking the same are you not?" questioned Alfred.

Naruto turned his attention not even looking at Batman who seems to be lost in thought "wait a minute! You want me to live in this cave?" asked Naruto.

Both Batman and Robin share a look Batman nods his head and Robin removes his mask revealing his blue eyes Batman removes his own mask revealing his black hair and blue colored eyes. "Alfred is right you will need someone to help you in this new world. I may not know you that much Naruto but I can tell you wish to help others in need." stated Batman Naruto nods his head "then allow me to help you, I can see sorrow and pain allow me to show you life is not full of pain, I can train, mold you into something great." said Bruce.

Dick nods his head "he's right he kept me find my parents killer. Like he said we don't know but he would be glad if you join us there's a lot of people in Gotham who need our help but allow me to reintroduced ourselves my real name Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick." said Dick with a smile.

"And my name Bruce Wayne I run a company it is the reason how I have all this equipment." said Bruce with a smile.

Naruto gives a slight bow "thank you for letting me stay here. You two are extremely kind but I know it'll take a while before I can even begin to get back to full strength." said Naruto.

"You have been trained before have you not?" asked Bruce.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "yes I am actually how did you know?" asked Naruto with a shock expression.

Dick grins at Naruto while Alfred just has a pleasant smile "he's the greatest detective Master Uzumaki. But we also figure you were trained since you have various of weapons on you but I am curious what do you specialized in?" pondered a curious Alfred.

Naruto then allows a smirk to appear on his whiskered face "I'm talented in two taijutsu known as Tai Shing and Shequan. I've learned to do trap I also know kenjutsu, bojutsu, I also have knowledge in poison, and some talent in fūinjutsu." said Naruto.

"Fūinjutsu?" questioned Dick with his head tilt to the side.

Naruto grins at Robin " **Fūinjutsu** (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. The presence of a seal is marked by the appearance of formations of technique formulae, kanji, or else other kinds of symbols but from one of my sensei he told me fūijutsu is one of the most powerful and hardest techniques to learn and only a small percentage of people can understand it." said Naruto.

Dick then stares at Naruto with an expression of bewildered and of pure amazement "is it really that complexed?" aaked Dick.

Naruto nods head "and I only knew three people who know of three people the Sandaime Hiruzen Sabutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Orochimaru ." said Naruto.

"And you know this lost art correct?" asked Bruce.

Naruto gives Bruce one of his famous fox-like grin that threateneds to split his cheeks apart "yep it was surprisingly wasn't hard for me to learn actually. The Sandaime who I call oji-san said it was because I have a natural talent but since we are going to be a team I should tell you I have a bijuu sealed inside me. A bijuu is a creature made of mass chakra 12 years ago it attacked my village and killed the Yondaime Hokage but before his death he sealed it into me believing I'm the one who can withstand becoming a jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." said Naruto.

Bruce bows to Naruto with respect "thank you for informing us but it seems as if the Kyuubi has a mind of it's own. And it was its chakra that you used against Sasuke Uchiha correctcorrect and no doubt the people of your village saw you as the creature and I assume they are the ones why you have all these scars?" asked Bruce in a stoic tone.

Naruo just stares at Bruce Wayne with amazement "wow, you're good." said Naruto he honestly didn't believe the man would be able to understand or make all the connections as fast as Bruce did if he had to guess Batman was at least smart as Itachi if not more.

Dick stares at Naruto in shocked he knew living in Gotham you'll see spme messed but he's never seen anything like this before. He knew people can be cruel but to physically attack a child was twisted and evil "how could they? How could they do this to you? Are they stupid!" roared Dick in angry.

Naruto bright blue eyes become cold as ice catching both Dick Alfred get caught of guard seeing his ocean blue become ice cold like the frozen glaciers "the people of my village were stupid incredibly stupid and ignorant. They didn't believed in the Yondaime Hokage fūinjutsu, instead they saw me as Kyuubi no Kitsune and not an orphan so they took their frustration and angery on me but luckily oji-san who's the Sandaime Hokage would protect me but of he wasn't always able to save me he, a tokubetsu jōnin ( **Special High Ninja** ) Anko Mitarashi, and another jōnin Hayate Gekko had train me its because of them that I made it to being twelve years old. They, Ino-chan, and Iruka-sensei saved me from going down the same path as Sasuke." said Naruto in a solemn tone with a small smile.

Alfred gained a thoughtful expression "who is this Ino person you spoke of you muttered her name in your sleep. Is she your girlfriend by chance." teased Alfred.

Naruto who's sporting a blush shook his head negatively at Alfred and ignores the snickering of Dick Grayson "n-n-no not at all she's one of my clothes friends." said Naruto "I of course have a crush on her but its not like I can do anything about it now." thought Naruto.

While Dick and Alfred believed Naruto but Bruce of course knew Naruto had a crush on this Ino person he then smirks to himself "Dick is right Gotham needs more help than ever. Don't worry Naruto that village can never hurt you again and even they found away to get here I won't let them take you back to that hell hole of village. And that's a promise." thought Bruce "and Naruto after you're healed up and can get back on your feet we'll start training you to be my partner." said Bruce with pride.

Naruto grins at Bruce "I won't disappoint you Batman-senseiBatman-sensei believe it!" grinned Naruto but unknown to everyone a tattoo that consists of three tomoe , similar to the Sharingan appears on the back of his neck but as soon as it appeared it disappeared as if it wasn't there in there in the first place.

* * *

 **(A/N: remembered I'll eliminate someone from the poll in two weeks. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope your ready for the third chapter of Change of Course and wat do u think of the story so far)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 75**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 58**

 **Naruto x Mei - 55**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 46**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Change of Course next, then Ninjas and Gods, Two Different World's Apart after that I'll update World's Apart and then House Zod, Two Sides of a Coin I also will do Naruto of Water and I'll do Light and Dark_** ** _after that I'll do Species of The Same, My Dear Ashikabi, and then Whirlpool Meets Sand after that My Train by Prodigies, Our Nindo Way, and Force of Family.)_**


	3. Gotham Knights

**Recap**

 _Alfred gained a thoughtful expression "who is this Ino person you spoke of you muttered her name in your sleep. Is she your girlfriend by chance." teased Alfred._

 _Naruto who's sporting a blush shook his head negatively at Alfred and ignores the snickering of Dick Grayson "n-n-no not at all she's one of my clothes friends." said Naruto "I of course have a crush on her but its not like I can do anything about it now." thought Naruto._

 _While Dick and Alfred believed Naruto but Bruce of course knew Naruto had a crush on this Ino person he then smirks to himself "Dick is right Gotham needs more help than ever. Don't worry Naruto that village can never hurt you again and even they found away to get here I won't let them take you back to that hell hole of village. And that's a promise." thought Bruce "and Naruto after you're healed up and can get back on your feet we'll start training you to be my partner." said Bruce with pride._

 _Naruto grins at Bruce "I won't disappoint you Batman-sensei believe it!" grinned Naruto but unknown to everyone a tattoo that consists of three tomoe , similar to the Sharingan appears on the back of his neck but as soon as it appeared it disappeared as if it wasn't there in there in the first place._

 ** _Recap END_**

* * *

Naruto grins at Batman with a wide grin "so what we waiting for let's train already!" exclaimed an excited Naruto shocking Robin and Alfred at how excited the blonde shinobi.

Batman shook his head negativity causing Naruto to look at the man with confusion "you're still hurt Naruto rest and then your training shall begin." said Batman even he was surprised at how hyper the child is hell the man was known for being prepared but meeting Naruto had thrown him for a loop sure he had dealt with other universes but they were always a counterpart of his own but the world where Naruto came from couldn't be any different from his own not only that but Batman knew there had to be other worlds just like Naruto but vastly different.

Batman then turns towards Alfred and nods his head towards the man Alfred gives Batman a short nod off the head he then pats Naruto on the back causing Naruto to fall back in pain causing him groan "ch-ch-cheater." muttered the genin Robin couldn't help but to snicker at Naruto it seemed like he was ready for another around but his body was another story.

Alfred then gives the blonde shinobi some water who gladly drank the water "man you were really thirsty weren't you?" asked Robin with a half smirk on his face.

Naruto nods his head he then turns towards Alfred "can I have more water?" asked Naruto Alfred gives a nod and heads back upstairs to get Naruto and to brew some tea he then turns towards Robin "we'll my team and I had no time to actually rest we we're constantly fighting and we had important mission so us stopping to rest wasn't a real option." said Naruto he can't help but wonder how his friends are doing he hopes they were able to take down each of those Sound ninjas.

Batman then turns towards Naruto staring at the blonde with an expression of caution "in your world were there others like Orochimaru?" asked Batman from what Naruto had told him this Orochimaru was the worse type of person and this Orochimaru had seemed worse than any villain in Gotham he wondered if this Orochimaru had shown up what kind of damage would this mad scientist do.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I don't know if there's anyone who is as obsessed with immortality or the Sharingan as him I mean there was Kabuto who was a deadly medic." said Naruto he then glances at the giant coin he then turns back to Batman "but when myself and Ecchi-sensei was searching for Tsunade to be the next Hokage we had run into these two and both could no doubt defeat Orochimaru without even trying and Orochimaru had killed Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage the the old man who was also the Sandaime Hokage." said Naruto he can still remember seeing the emotionless eyes of Itachi and the bloodthirsty eyes of Kisame.

Robin stares at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "is the Hokage and Kazekage some type of leader?" asked Robin.

Naruto nods his head "there's five great hidden village and each as their own leader who protects the village and these two guys are S-rank missing nin I met we're Itachi Uchiha a man who slaughtered his whole clan expect Sasuke and he did this at the age of 12. His partner was Kisame Hoshigaki I'm not sure about him expect he has this sword called Samehada which can eat chakra from what Jiraiya-sensei told me he killed the pervious owner and took the sword." said Naruto with a serious expression thinking of two always made him uncomfortable.

Robin's eyes go wide with shock while Batman's blue eyes narrowed in caution the Dark Knight he did not like the sound of this "Naruto do you know if they are in a group or not?" asked Batman.

Naruto nods his head causing Robin to widen his eyes and Batman just narrowed his eyes "actually they belong to this group called Akatsuki I don't know what they're purpose is but they are the group of S-Rank ninjas." said Naruto he got his info about them from Jiraiya he just hope the Akatsuki can't find a way here.

"Hopefully we won't have to face this Akatsuki but if they do we'll be prepared when they do." states Batman.

Both children look at Batman with a look of confusion "how? We only know of two of the members!" exclaims Naruto.

Batman allows a bat-smirk to grace his face "leave that too me Naruto. All you need to focus on is resting." said Batman Naruto nods his head and lays back.

Alfred returns back with water and tea Batman and Robin take some tea while Naruto takes the water the butler turns towards his master "I take it you'll tell the Justice League of what has transpired here?" asked Alfred.

Batman nods his head Naruto looks at Batman and Alfred with a curious expression "uh, the Justice... League? What's that?" asked a confused Naruto.

Robin grins in a cocky manner "there a superhero team. Think of them as the strongest people on this world!" grinned Robin he then points his thumb at Batman "and tall dark here is a member of them. " said Robin Naruto's eyes shine with amazement.

Sure back home his villages had heroes like the Yellow Flash, White Fang, the Sandaime, Shodaime, Nidaime, Shisui of the Body Flicker, Slug Princess, Toad Sage, and Kakashi of the Sharingan but from what Robin had just said this Justice League is this world's strongest heroes.

Alfred then hands the blonde a large cup of water and the blonde chugs the water down "You haven't told miss Barbara about our friend here?" asked Alfred.

Batman shook his head negativity "no, she's on a mission with Huntress and Black Canary I'll inform her what has happened here when she returns." said Batman Naruto then closes his eyes the three of them are then greeted by his snoring "sleep well Naruto." said Batman he then walks over to Zata-Tube he then turns towards Robin "Dick watch over him." said Batman before the young child could even respond the Gotham hero vanishes causing Robin to release a sigh.

 **Location: Watch Tower**

Batman takes his seat seeing his fellow members here except for Zatana and Supergirl "it seems like we're all here. So, what's this meeting about?" asked Superman he is a male reaching 6'5 in height he has black hair and blue colored eyes he wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield and with an "S" curl in his hair.

Shazam is a tall muscular man with slicked back black hair and blue color eyes his red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt, gauntlets, and boots along with a white hooded cape.

Green Lantern Kyle Rayner has short black hair and blue eyes his variation of the standard Green Lantern Corps uniform, with a green overlapping vest over a black bodysuit, white gloves and boots with straps and an armored domino mask.

Cyborg is an African Man who is 6'1 feet tall he has hazel colored eyes and a taper haircut most of his body is covered in amored metallic machinery the only thing that isn't fully cybernetic is half of his face while the other half is cybernetic with a red optic eye Cyborg's metal exoskeleton is colored white and dark gray, with his symbol being featured on his chest.

The Atom is an Asian male who is 6'4 in height he has black hair with blue eyes Atom wears a full body suit divided between red and blue, with blue consisting of the chest area, while red covers the legs and waist, the gloves red as well while his boots and mask are blue.

Wonder Woman is 6'0 with olive colored skin, wavy dark black hair, and blue eyes she wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling an eagle with a star. She has a gold belt with a star on it and blue briefs with white stars on the side. She has blue battle skirt and red boots with white stripes on the front that turn into wings at the top. She also wears her silver bracelets of submission on her wrists, her golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, her golden lasso which hangs from her belt when not used, and her sword and shield which stay on her back when not in use.

Hawkwoman is a beautiful woman with long red hair and has brown colored eyes her distinguishing features are the giant wings on her back. She wears a costume matching colors with Hawkman's, but lacking most armor. She also dons a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders. She also wears knee-high greaves. Her helmet is less elaborate than Hawkman's, featuring only two brown wings facing outward. It allows her red hair to flow out the back. Her primary weapon is a large spiked mace made of Nth metal.

Captain Atom's is a man of the height of 6'4 he has white eyes and white-silver hair that is slicked back Captain Atom's entire body is covered in an alien silver alloy like material to contain his vast nuclear power. The suit possesses a red nuclear symbol on his chest, with red lines running up from his back and over his shoulders, with his arms and legs also red, resembling gloves and boots.

Martian Manhunter is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest.

Flash has blue color eyes with blonde hair with a full-body red costume with yellow accents. He has small yellow lightning bolts around his wrist and a lightning bolt logo on his chest. He also has two lightning bolts facing outward from his mask.

Aquaman is a white male with blue eyes, blonde hair that is slicked back he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a silver belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A." He also wears silver gauntlets on his wrists, and silver greaves. He wears Atlantean metallic armor on his chest that has a purple tint.

Icon is an unknown alien species that has the appearance of an African he is very muscular Male he is 6'7 he has short black hair styled in a buzz cut and golden brown eyes. He only hides his eyes behind a domino mask. He wears a red tunic with crossed black bands and a golden ring in the center, black pants, and a large green cape. The back of his cape features a thin golden circle with a stylized "I" in the center.

Supergirl is a young girl who is 5'5 in height she has long golden blonde hair, fair skin tone, and blue colored eyes, she wears a long sleeve Kryptonian armored blue long sleeves, just like her cousin she has a 'S' emblem on her chest, she wears a dark blue skirt, and red boots

Zatana is a beautiful woman reaching 5'8 in height she has blue colored eyes and has long luscious black hair, Zatanna is wearing a magician coat that is black on the outside and red on the inside. Underneath she has on a white button-up shirt. Zatanna wears fishnets on her legs and also has high heel boots.

Batman keeps his stoic expression on his face a few hours ago I discovered a boy who was in a large crater, the child was suffering from blood loss, various of broken bones, and a human sized hole in his chest." said Batman each member of the league couldn't help but to stare in shock at what he heard but each of them knew he was not done talking Batman then continues talking about him discovering what he has learned from Naruto and the enemies his village has.

Wonder Woman has a scowl on her beautiful exotic face but the anger wasn't target at Batman but the people who had harmed Naruto "how could these people harm a child! He wasn't the only one who is suffering! Have they lost their minds!" exclaimed Wonder Woman.

Icon turns from Wonder Woman and turns towards Batman "I believe everyone here is thinking the same thing how could these people torture the child? Could they be so blind not to realize what they are doing?" questioned Icon with a grim face.

"Hatred. They were blinded by hatred and grief they didn't see Naruto a child who just lost his parents instead they only saw the creature that was sealed in him it obvious they didn't care how much they hurt him it didn't matter how much they begged all that mattered to them was hurting Naruto the boy has suffer a lot." said Batman he then lowers his head in sadness just seeing Naruto's scared body had enraged the man.

Superman rubs his eyes "but he's so young no child should suffer like that!" roared Superman it didn't matter if this Naruto person did have a destructive monster sealed in him to him Naruto has the same right to live as the next person does.

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow "but what about his mind I doubt with the life he has lived he doesn't suffer from some type of mental damage. So, what does he suffer from Batman?" asked Green Lantern.

"You're as perspective as usual Kyle, Naruto suffers from neglect, abuse, and great physical trauma. He also has massive trust issues, he deals with physical abuse, and no doubt is cautious about his appearance." said Batman he noticed Shazam is gritting his teeth as an orphan he understands what it means to be left alone but he had family while Naruto didn't.

"I'm with Superman this isn't right these people are cruel but it's a good thing that you managed you save him I time." said Shazam with a small smile.

Zatana smiles at him she then turns towards Batman "but something has me deeply worried you said his grandfather figure kill by this Orochimaru person?" asked Zantana Batman nods "you also said when Naruto and Sasuke clashed this Sasuke Uchiha was killed when the portal opened up and you said Orochimaru wanted these eyes." said Zantana but the Dark Knight didn't respond.

Hawkwoman narrowed her eyes "what are you saying?" asked Hawkwoman.

"I believe what Zatana is saying that we must be prepared for this Orochimaru after all with this Sasuke dead Orochimaru will most likely seek revenge against Naruto. But I believe we should be prepared when and if this Akatsuki comes to our world."explained Martian Manhunter he knew Batman was thinking the same thing.

Supergirl's eyes widened "but how are we supposed to get ourselves ready! The only members we are aware of is the two members this Itachi guy can place people in powerful illusions that can even send people into a comma!" exclaims the Girl of Steel.

Captain Atom massages his chin he then turns towards Batman "and you said the other one can create water from thin air and has a sword which can eat chakra. With the knowledge of only two members it makes it hard for us to collect data." said Captain Atom.

Atom then turns towards Cyborg "I'm not sure about that but Cyborg could you detect if the same source of energy happens again?" asked the Asian male.

Cyborg nods his head "good you, Atom, and Flash will work on a machine." said Batman.

Flash raised an eyebrow "why me Bats?" asked a confused Flash.

"With your speed you can help Atom and Cyborg finish the machine much faster." states Batman in his usual stoic tone Flash grins at Batman and gives him a thumbs up he knew with Flash they'll be able to complete the machine and he trust the scarlet speedster.

Aquaman's blue eyes stares at Batman with a serious expression "and what of the boy?" asked Aquaman.

Batman turns towards Aquaman "I'll take care of him I'm the only one in this world the boy trust and I believe with my help i can help him." declared Batman.

Green Lantern smirks at Batman "wow, you already have Robin and Batgirl and now you're going to have a third sidekick you sure are going to handle it?" asked Green Lantern.

"I'll handle it." said Batman he then walks towards the Zata-Tube and returns back to the cave.

 **Location: Batcave**

He notices Naruto isn't there he then turns towards Robin who's on the bat computer "Alfred took Naruto to a spare room I have to say impressed. I mean from the x-rays Naruto's body is just like ours except for the fact he has this chakra running through his entire body." said Robin pointing at the x-rays of Naruto.

Batman stares at the screen "his body is also far more durable than our own." said Batman "and his healing ability is amazing too." said Batman.

"And you believe he's only alive because of his healing ability and the fox?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but we can worry about the fox some other time we're going to busy far more than usual." said Batman he also knew training Naruto won't be like training Dick or Barbara mostly because Naruto already has training but because he has abilities he's unaware from training him will be different but he knows there is room to improve.

Robin smirks at Batman "I bet hey Two-Face is robbing a bank!" exclaimed Robin but as he turns around he sees Batman inside of the batmobile Robin quickly puts on his mask and backflips "wait up Batman!" exclaimed Robin who hoops in the car.

 **Months Later**

"Faster, Faster!" demanded Batman glaring at Naruto the blonde child is wearing a long sleeve black shirt, leather gloves, blue joggers, and black tennis shoes he can be seen throwing batarangs at a dummy "Naruto you must be faster you have to diss arm the criminals before they have a chance to pull the trigger! Now faster! exclaimed Batman.

With sweat running down his face he nods his head" right sensei!" yelled Naruto he then throws two batarangs he then quickly throws two more nailing the dummy.

"Alright give me thirty five laps around the mansion starting...now!" yelled Batman Naruto quickly drops the batarangs and quickly runs upstairs after a couple of minutes Naruto returns back drenched in sweat.

"Take a break you earned it." commanded Batman Naruto quickly drops to the floor panting heavily "so, have you thought about it yet?" asked Batman.

Naruto's eyes went wide open "wait! You'll take me on patrol!" yelled Naruto.

"It depends on your answer." states Batman with a smirk.

Naruto smirks back at Batman "then it is just as your costume resembles who you are so does mine. I am Talon." said Naruto.

Batman "why choose that name?" asked an interested Batman.

The blonde teen smirks at his partner "in Greek mythology, Talos, or known as Talon was a giant automaton made of bronze to protect Europa in Crete from pirates and invaders. So I want to protect Gotham. "grinned Naruto.

"Get suited up!" ordered Batman after a few minutes Batman and Robin turn their focus to Naruto who is suited up he wears a red and black suit with three crimson rectangular fasteners on the front and a stylized yellow "T" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector. The suit covers Talon's entire arm and has stealth-tech capabilities. He also wears crimson gloves and cape, black on the outside and red on the inside, with a jagged pattern at the end he also wears crimson armored boots and he wears a crimson utility belt strapped to his side is a tanto. He covers his eyes with a crimson domino mask. Batman smirks at Talon "it looks good now let's move Black Mask has a shipment or cargo St the docs." ordered Batman he, Robin, and Talon jumps into the black vehicle.

Robin grins at Talon "so how does it feel?" asked Robin.

Talon smirks widely at him "it feels great so why do they call him Black Mask?" asked a curious Talon.

"I'm not sure really? But from what I've heard he put on this black mask but something happened and his mask melted his face." said Robin.

"Well, that's gross." commented Talon it was as weird when Orochimaru pulled the mask from his face.

Robin snickers at Talon "well, that's Gotham for you! Better get used to it!" chuckled Robin.

Talon "yeah I guess your right Dick but I wouldn't have it any other way dattebayo!" exclaimed Talon.

Robin raised an eyebrow at him "huh?" exclaimed Robin.

Talon turn his head to the side "it's a tick." mumbled Talon Robin then begins to chuckle "shut up!" grumbled Talon Robin just shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face "whatever, let's just crack these guys skulls." groaned Talon as they come to a stop they see various of men holding a brief case I front of them Metallo.

Robin's eyes widened "Metallo! What's he doing here!" whispered Robin.

"I'm not sure but we'll soon find out." states Batman both Robin and Talon nods their head in agreement.

The cybernetic man stares the men with a stoic expression "do you have it?"asked Metallo in a cold tone.

One of the men opens the large brief case inside of it is red kryptonite and a robotic arm "one pound of red kryptonite the boss man had to pull a lot of strings." commented the man.

Metallo grins sinisterly "a deal is a deal." said Metallo he opens his brief case and shows a suitcase full of money he then closes the brief case and hands them the suitcase but before the men can grab it a batarang is thrown at Metallo's hand "Ah fuck! Batman what the fuck are you doing!" roared Metallo who turns towards the caped crusader.

Batman glares at the man "it's over Metallo surrender." demanded Batman with a scowl on his face.

Metallo then begins to laugh in mocking manner "I've fought Superman you idiot! What can you do and I see you have a new sidekick! How unfortunate the brat is going to die! Kill them!" roared Metallo before they can even pull out their guns Batman, Robin, and Talon throw down smoke bombs blocking their vision.

Batman stealthy hits a man on the back of his head he then kicks a man in the ribs he then grabs the man by the neck and slams him down on the ground. Robin jumps high in the air and delivers them a splits kick Naruto front flips over the man while in the air he grabs on the man's face slamming him into the ground he then buried his feet into the man's gut he then wraps ninja wires around the man's leg and pulls it back the man's face comes into contact with Talon's boot knocking him out Metallo growls angrily he then fires a green Lazer beam from his palm dispersing the cloud "I'm done with you idiots!" snarled Metallo he then charges at Robin with a left hook Robin backflips away unfortunately, Metallo grabbed on to his cape and hurls the child at s crate Robin quickly throws flash grenades at him.

Metallo screams in pain as his site has been blinded Talon buried his fist in the gut of Metallo while Batman's foot slams against Metallo's face causing the man to stumble back Metallo howls in rage he then backhands Batman sending him back before he can swing at Talon Robin shoots a grappling hook through Metallo's wrist Metallo smirks at Robin who grins at him in a cocky manner he presses a button on the device and sends torents of electricity through him Batman throws two batarangs at him both objects explode.

Metallo narrowed his green eyes and swings Robin and uses the child as a wrecking ball and slams him into Batman causing the two heroes to hit the ground roughly. Metallo grins widely at Talon "I think I'll kill you first!" exclaimed Metallo and runs at Talon the new hero unsheathed his tanto and clashes with Metallo's hand "what's that toy going to do?" mocked Metallo.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see bastard!" said Talon in a threatening manner Metallo laughs at the young blonde Talon then covers his sword with his wind affinity Metallo stares in shock as his cybernetic fingers are cut off he then then fires a blast of green energy at Talon throwing him back he then picks up sizzling sound he turns his head and sees a paper before he can even ponder on the object a good chunk of his shoulder is blown off. Metallo glares daggers at the blonde Talon claps his hands together and extends them out "Wind Release: Air Needles Technique ( **Futon: Eanīdoru no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Talon he then goes several of wind needles that cut right through him Metallo fires a green blast from his chest sending him back causing him to hit a crate.

Metallo narrowed his eyes at the blonde teen "damn that brat! I had no idea that kid had any powers it's best that I just kill the runt!" thought Metallo he then turn his hand into a cybernetic cannon but a device is thrown in front of him.

Metallo stares at the strange device suddenly the device begins to deep red and Metallo is brought to his knees and struggles to get up but he finds himself unable to get get up Batman and Robin thwn throws a small devices at him they both explode covering him in glue "Talon take out the Kryptonite!" exclaims Batman holding Metallo back with his grappling hook.

Talon nods his head and claps his hands together "Water Release: Double-Head Snake Technique ( **Suiton : Sōtōhebi no Jutsu)**!" roared Talon water begins to form in thin air the water quickly takes the place of a two headed water serpent the water snake crashes into his body the water snakes cracks the Kryptonite causing it to chip away with the green rock damaged it causes Metallo to shut down.

Robin then hands the brief case to Batman the three of them didn't have to wait long for the police to show up as the cops put the men in the cop cars Commissioner Gordon stares at Metallo with a raised eyebrow. Batman then presses a button on his gauntlet he didn't have to wait long for Superman to appear the alien narrowed his eyes at Metallo "what's he doing in Gotham?" quedquesti Superman.

"He was going to get a pound of red Kryptonite." said Batman causing Superman's eyes to go wide with shock.

Superman then picks up the man "don't you think you went a little far?" joked Superman he turns around and sees Batman, Robin, and Talon gone causing him to sigh "so that must be that Naruto kid Batman told us about." thought Superman.

"So, he does that with everyone?" asked Gordon Superman nods his head.

"Yeah he does I'll take this one to Blackgate." said Superman he then flies away.

Within a large building Black Mask reaches for his gun but a kunai is thrown at his hand causing the man to scream in pain "good damnit!" roared Black Mask glaring at Batman, Robin, and Talon.

Batman glares at mob boss "where did you get the Kryptonite from? Who sold it too you!" demanded Batman.

Black Mask scoffed at the dark knight "I'm not like the vermin of this city! You don't scare me!" snarled Black Mask. Batman roughly removes the kunai from his hand he then wraps his hand around Black Mask's throat he then slams the man against the glass window "do your worse you freak!" growled Black Mask Batman slams the man against the glass window again but this time the glass window is broken "you don't have the balls!" snarled Black Mask who feels the cold breeze of the Gotham night.

Batman then releases his hold on Black Mask causing the man to fall he then turns towards Talon and nods his head the blonde takes out a small device that looks like a gun he then pulls the trigger and Black Mask is encased in an iron net Robin grins down at the terrified man "you think he'll talk now?" asked Robin.

Talon shrugged his shoulders "who knows." states Talon he then looks down at Black Mask "hey your pretty heavy better start talking before I lose my grip!" yelled Talon.

"Fuck you! This isn't funny!" screamed Black Mask Talon then turns towards Batman who nods his head Talon then begins to pull him up Black Mask glares at Talon with deep hate "you fuckin' cu-Aaaaaaaaah! "Black Mask screams as Talon release his hold.

"Now let's try this again." said Talon he then pulls him up and glares at Black Mask "now talk or we play bungee jumping again." threatened Talon Black Mask grits his teeth Talon then throws the criminal inside of the room.

Batman then lifts the man and slams him against the wall "now talk!" snarled Batman narrowing his eyes at Black Mask.

"Alright damnit! I'll talk!" said Black Mask Batman then puts the man on the ground Black Mask rubbed the back of his neck "I got the rock from-ack!" exclaimed Black Mask who was shot in the face by a laser beams. Batman, Robin, and Talon drop to the ground each of them look and sees a mysterious figure running and jumping from rooftop.

* * *

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
